The Beginning:
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: She never thought this would happen to her. She never saw it coming.- Story focuses on Sha'lain'a, Kaldur's Mother. It's canon to Ocean Drabbles (more or less). It is not Canon to the show or comics. Black Manta, Aquafam will be featured.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Kuro, why do you keep making stories and never seemingly finish them? I have no idea, but thanks to my friend this popped up. Like everything else, this will probably be infrequent updating. But I am- no really I am- writing new chapters for my unfinished works because I want to finish them.

So here's a story dealing with Kaldur's mother, Sha'lain'a. Now, I know what Greg said about her -not- having powers, but psh, when do I ever listen?

Triggery chapters (if there are any) will be marked. The chapters are going to be whatever length I think works.

Disclaimer: Look, if it can't be found in DC or any other coprighted work when you google it, assume it's mine, kay? (so any mention of Sha'lain'a's family, friends and sometimes lovers)

Also, the latin-words and such I'm using for Atlantaen words.. yeah just pretend I know what the hell I'm doing. (cause...I don't and I'm too impatient to wait on responses for certain words.)

_Sororcula-_ Little Sister

_Mater-_ Mother

* * *

**1**

* * *

There's something to be said in living in this city. Poseidonis was beautiful but oh so busy at the same time! Sha'lain'a was only sixteen when she transferred to the Conservatory of Sorcery when her own school in Shayeris was inadequate to suit her talents. Her parents had all but pushed her out and her siblings were less polite about it. All older than she was, their success were often praised and mentioned heavily around the household.

Sha'lain'a had always been quite unsure whether she could top such a thing or not. After all, her eldest brother, Bar'rif, was a loyal soldier in the Atlantean army- captain of his own sector in Shayeris which had it's own army base. Dark reddish brown man with a short beard and even shorter dark hair with grayish blue eyes, he was a handsome and commanding figure. Wearing the clothing befitting of his station, Bar'rif was often the kind of man that others looked to for protection and guidance as he exuded such confidence.

And since he was courting a young lady from a similar background, their mother-Shar'rell, had often hinted heavily at having the young lady over.

Her older sister was just as distinguished, if not more so. Sunna, a darker shade of golden skin than Sha'lain'a was, she had the dark golden hair to match and knowing dark brown eyes. Sunna's always been the smartest of the siblings and it showed even more when she became a scientist that was over the AHARD-12 in Shayeris. For some reason or another, Sunna had always been fascinated with the workings of the mind and her work had attracted the attentions of many who followed it. Why she was even one of those that could go to the surface on authorized expeditions that studied the humans above and looked into their own ideas of psychology.

Sha'lain'a envied her sister the most out of all of them. Surely there was someway she'd be able to go above and explore as well? Someday, she would. She knew she would.

Even thinking about it now, Sha'lain'a sighed deeply and glanced at the tablets she needed to read for her next class. It was boring and not to mention, the theories were all a buzz in her mind. As much as she enjoyed her new school and classmates, she missed home even if the entire purpose of leaving there was to get away from her parents' constant nagging for her to do better than a shopkeep.

Kicking her foot out as she sat on the ledge of one of Poseidonis's many buildings, Sha'lain'a looked over to see a man in a guard's uniform, his skintone similar to hers yet with a light orange hue to it. He had long ropes of dark hair that ended with blonde tips which were shoulder length and tied back with a plan band. His grayish armor barely reflected whatever light there was in this underwater kingdom. His gills were far more pronounced than her own and he had fins on his forearms and on the back of his calves. His face, however, bore the same facial features as hers which currently lit up seeing her.

"Gob'lane!" Grateful for the distraction, Sha'lain'a swam over to him and hugged him tightly, "I did not think you would be here!"

"Sha'la, _sororcula_, I am glad you have made it here safely. _Mater_ would have worried me to death if anything were to happened to you."He chuckled, hugging her back, " Have you settled in yet? Or eaten?"

She shook her head, glad that she had braided her hair back so it wouldn't be in the way, "No, I was waiting on you for that."

Relaxed now, Gob'lane nodded, "Very well then, come along. There is a meal being served at the palace, if you would like to come?" He knew good and well that his little sister couldn't resist such a thing.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Of course!" She exclaimed as if she would turn down a chance to see the palace, "But, wait..." Her smile wilted around the edges for a moment, "How should I dress?" There was an undercurrent of worry in her tone as she looked down at herself. Living only on the pension their parents could afford her, Sha'lain'a was certain her emerald green shorts and top with the purple orbs that were acting as a belt around her torso and hips wouldn't be very appropriate at all. In fact, it made her more self-conscious about it than ever. What if -

"Do not be silly, Sha'la." Her brother could only smile at her, "For one, we are eating with the rest that are of our class. They will not take notice of your clothes. For another, it is only dinner, little sister. It is not as though you will meet the royal family." He turned and swam off towards the palace. "Coming? Or are you going to stay there, shivering like a little guppy in fear?"

She frowned, her lips forming unconsciously into a pout- as she often did when she didn't like something-, before swimming after him, "I am not a guppy!"

"Says the guppy."

"Neptune's Beard! If you were not my favorite brother, I would feed you to the sharks." She huffed, having caught up to him, "You only get away with it because I love you so."

He restrained a snort, but the grin never left his face as he said, "Yes, I am oh so fortunate that the queen of the guppies has so majestically decided to spare me. How ever should I thank her?"

"..I still have an older brother left over."

* * *

The palace was grand, even more so than her wildest dreams. Sha'lain'a couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it all. It was so... "Beautiful..." She whispered before following her brother to the back, "Gob, what are the royal family like?"

"Hm?" Her brother scarcely glanced back at her, "The family?"

"Yes." She swam over and floated beside him, "What are they like? Do you see them often? Are they as grand as everyone says?"

"Hm.." He frowned thinking on it, "It depends. However, they are not unkind to us nor do they mistreat us at all." Swimming along he smiled more, "Ah here." Suddenly, he darted down towards an archway with a stone door that had atlantean engravings on it. "The others are waiting for us."

"Others?" Sha'lain'a hesitated, "I thought we were going to eat with the guards? Why is it that you eat inside the palace, here?"

He coughed, slightly but gestured for her to follow, "Because we are visiting my friend in the kitchens who invited me. I thought it would not be much of a hardship to invite you along as well."

"Oh, so this friend of yours- is she very pretty? Does _mater_ know?" She asked, but couldn't help herself from looking around still. They had entered a long dark corridor with a bright light at the end. Curiously, she moved closer towards it, wondering if that was the kitchen.

"He is most handsome." There was an undercurrent of humor to her brother's voice that almost passed without her noticing. "Ah, there he is." He said once they reached the entrance to the kitchen.

Sha'lain'a tried her best not to gape at the enormous space there. There were people of every type from seemingly every region of the kingdom that were working on the royal family's last course meal. In the midst of these, one caught her eye - mostly because her brother edged towards him to greet him.

The merman was very handsome, with pale yellow skin and almond shaped eyes and dark hair the color of black pearls. The fins on his arms matched the same color as his tail- a dark blue green color the shimmered somewhat under the light in the kitchen. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with a loose necklace of seashells that were arranged in different sizes and colors. His eyes, though, were a piercing shade of gold she had ever seen.

"Ho, Gob'lane, you made it." He greeted her brother but smiled still when he noticed her, "And who might this little guppy be?"

She huffed but didn't get a catch to say anything yet as her brother interjected first, "This is my _sororcula_, Sha'lain'a of Shayeris. Sha'la, this is my...good friend, Ayu."

"What a lovely name, I do hope I have not offended you, Sha'lain'a of Shayeris." Ayu said to her seeing her obvious huff over the comment.

After a moment she nodded, "I am not crossed, I just do not like being called such a thing by anyone-even my sibilings." she gave Gob'lane a look but found it in her to smile more, "It is a pleasure to meet my brother's friend. I do not often know of them."

"As it is to meet a relation of his." Ayu told her before looking back, "Ah, give me but a moment, I have to make sure that the food is put away first." He looked towards Gob'lane. That was when Sha'lain'a saw the change of expression on their faces, well..so that's how it was! No wonder her brother was so bashful! "Gob'lane, we shall meet in the side room whe it is over. I hope neither of you will mind. It may not be much..."

"No, it is fine." Her brother cut him off and rest a hand on Ayu's shoulder. "We will be there, my friend."

After Ayu left, Sha'lain'a gave her brother a knowing look and laughed softly before heading to the room that was pointed out to them, "I see, this is why we have heard of no news, then?"

"Sha'la..." Gob'lane looked at her with a mix of exasperation and slight annoyance, "You will not tell them, then?"

"What for?" She settled on a bench for the moment, "It is none of my business who you take to your bed."

"Sha'lain'a!"

"What?" She gave him a bewildered look, "I am not that sheltered, you know that. Besides..I just want to know if you are happy."

He shook his head, idly rubbing the back of his neck before answering, "Indeed, I am. Ayu makes me very happy."

"Good." She nodded and kicked her feet a little, looking at her toes, "It is just as well, I would not wish to end the life of an innocent cook if he so much as sneezed and it made you unhappy."

He laughed, laughed so hard it shook his entire body, "Sha'la, I think, little sister, that he would defeat you."

"No, I would defeat him!" She grinned, "After all, I am a top student at the practical applications of magic."

"Then what about your readings?"

"...Well we all cannot be as perfect as Sunna and Bar'riff." She muttered sourly, "I just do not have the patience for it."

He tsked, "You will, someday."

"Just not today."

* * *

Sometime, when the meal was over and Ayu and Gob'lane were deep in their conversation about something or another, Sha'lain'a found herself utterly bored by the entire thing. Sure, the idea about the whole Zodiac Crystals..coins- what have you- was interesting but the politic talk was not. So bored by it, that she slipped away when neither was watching, and decided to explore the palace herself. It wasn't like she was a thief or anything and certainly, they would ignore a slip of a girl like herself as a maid or something equally mundane. Besides, Gob'lane would never show her anything interesting!

Looking around, she smiled to herself with the thrill of doing something she absolutely shouldn't. No one was around at all in the hallways with the exception of a guard every now and then, but for the most part it was deserted. Excellent conditions for exploration. Kicking her feet, she swam away quickly from the kitchens and made her way to the upper levels of the palace. This was where all the dignitaries from the other city-states come to when they visit, at least she assumed so with all the marvelous statues of old still standing around. She hovered close to one of a long haired man in clothing she'd only heard of in their books and lore. She had no idea who this man was, other then he was someone of great importance with a certain magical charm that preserved the statue. Moving on, she swam along still, stopping only now and then to admire the arches and stone work.

"It is all so beautiful." She said out loud to herself. "I wonder how it looked on land?"

"As it does now, only perhaps dryer." A masculine voice interrupted her solitude, "And who might you be?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Shhh, just let this muse run until It can't.

* * *

**2**

* * *

Alarmed, Sha'lain'a turned and saw a rather handsome man dressed in finery that befits one of a high station. The one piece suit was colored a deep sapphire blue on tope, an elaborate golden belt with the buckle of an A, hung from his waist with the lower half black. Around his brow, he wore the golden crown with uneven peaks that seemed to go in a pattern of sorts. The crown set on top of his black long hair which had a shock of silver in on one side. That and his somewhat short black beard- also streaked with silver and gray- plus the wrinkles around his very blue eyes, made him both seem young and very old at the same time. It was a weird conflict to Sha'lain'a as it was obvious he was old enough to be her own father as well. It didn't click in her mind until moments had passed that this must be the king. For only a king would wear such an attire like that!

"I.." She began but seemed to lose her words. Her heart raced for a moment, what if she offended him? What if he becomes upset that she was here when no one was allowed? "

He chuckled, "No need to be frightened, I am only curious as to who would wander around at this time of day in my home. That is not much to ask for, is it?"

She blushed somewhat, "I..am Sha'lain'a of Shayeris. I..I came to visit my brother here."

"Ah, so your brother is a guard, I would guess?"

"Yes." Wait, how was she supposed to address him? "You-your majesty."

Smiling, the king moved closer to her, " You seem rather interested in the archiect here. Is it your passion?"

She looked away, trying to keep herself from fidgeting, "Yes-well no. I mean to say, I find things from the old world interesting." She glanced up at the ceiling, "I also find the surface tempting as well, though I have never been there."

"Why is that?"

"Because," She breathed out and tried to think of a suitable answer here before giving up on that endeavor, "I think there are many things that could be learned there- things that one cannot have here. Perhaps some traces of our own history is recorded there."

"Though you know," Why does his voice sound closer than before? Sha'lain'a forced herself to keep staring up at the ceiling for now, even though she became extremely aware of the man's proximity, " we are but a myth to them and their own history. There is nothing for us there."

"But, that does not mean we cannot learn from them." She's not even sure when her voice became almost a whisper, "A person can always learn more from anyone." At least that's what her father, Bar'nic'al had often told them all when they were younger. She turned to look at the king and was surprised by how close he was to her. Suddenly the atmosphere of the situation seemed to have changed drastically. There's something there she couldn't decipher completely, but was equally astonished by her own reaction to him. A mixture of fear yet...

"Sha'lain'a!"

The sound of Gob'lane's voice broke the moment and she felt she could breathe easier now. "I.. I must go." She looked away and wanted to swim off right that second but didn't want the king to think her rude. "My brother-"

"Come back again,tomorrow." He said suddenly.

She's stunned, what in the name of Neptune would the king of atlantis want with her? Not to mention he was married still and- she didn't know how to react to this at all. "Tomorrow, your majesty?"

"Yes, I think around mid-day shall suffice." He told her with faint amusement.

She shook her head, but her brother's voice sounded closer, "I cannot. I have schooling and-"

"Never mind it." The king was one not to be denied, that was for certain. Everything about his posture was almost as if to dare her to do so. Even if he hadn't moved or said anything that would cause her to think such at thing. "If you fall behind, I know of someone that could be of help to you in this."

Inwardly, the golden haired teen bristled at his casual dismissal-and her valid excuse to not come- of her concerns. She hated that, her elder sibilings and parents were often fond of doing such a thing. Unlike them, however, the king didn't know her or was fond of her as they were. She found she had little to no choice in the matter when it came down to it.

"Then I shall be here as requested." Sha'lain'a reluctantly promised. "If I may?"

"Hm? Oh, of course." The king smiled, watching the girl salute him before she swam off.

As she swam off, another beautiful blond woman with a golden cornet circling her head, swam up to the king and frowned slightly watching the girl as well. "Atlan," Queen Atlanna began, "Who was that?"

"A consideration." He replied to her and looked at her, "I would take it that both Orin and Orm have settled down for sleep?"

Dark green eyes inspected his before she sighed softly, "Indeed they have. Now, I must speak with you on the selection for tomorrow for your...companions."

Atlan snorted, turning from the rosy pink clad woman and swam leisurely away from her, "Just say it, royal consorts. It is not unheard of."

"It is when one has successfully produced two heirs." She replied annoyed as she followed him, "What more could you have of these women?"

"One can never have too many heirs, you know that." He commented but looked over at her, placing his hands at his back pondering for a moment, "It is not only that, Atlanna, and you know it. You know what they-"

"I know what they have said, Atlan." Interrupting him, she looked away with a mixed expression. Somewhere between anger and shame at this, "Orin was hard and Orm.."

"It nearly killed you."

"I was fine." She replied stiffly, "But if you insist on it, I will at least select ones that are of interest!"

He smiled slightly, "Can I suggest one for consideration then?"

Eyeing him, the queen only nodded once, "You may, but I make no promises on such a thing. I find it all taxing and completely horrid."

"Duly noted, my love. " He told her and moved closer to her, slipping an arm around her waist as they had stopped swimming now, "Know that none of these girls would ever mean to me what you do. You are my heart, Atlanna, I am certain you know this."

"I do." She sighed softly, "But it does not mean I feel better about it."

"I know and I am forever grateful that you are generous enough to allow such a thing." He brushes her cheek, "If you wish, you-"

"Speak no more." She finally pushed him off gently, "I know of what you are to say but trust I have no desire for such a thing. We will speak of this more later, Atlan. For now, let us retire and you can make your suggestion."

* * *

"Sha'lain'a?"

Blinking, the blonde turned her head towards the auburn haired mermaid beside her. Tori wasn't a student at the Conservatory, but she was apprenticing at the tailors some ways from there along with a few others. She had became Sha'lain'a's friend when Sha'lain'a first arrived almost two months back and had to get better attire for her life in the city here. They had hit it off rather well, becoming fast friends and bonding over similar frustrations and experiences. Right now, Tori's looking at her worriedly and she realized she hadn't noticed anything in the past few minutes. Realizing this, Sha'lain'a offered an apologetic smile to her.

"I apologize, my friend." She said and laid back on the rock that over looked the school and palace. "I have been lost in thought this morning."

"Is something the matter?" Tori leaned closer, her tail swayed a bit, "You know you can tell me."

Sha'lain'a considered this for a moment before finally nodding, "My brother came by to visit the other day." She began, "And he invited me to dine with him and his lover, who is a cook in the royal palace-"

"You went into the palace?" Tori gasped, "Oh how I envy you! What was it like? Did you see the royal family? How was it? You must tell me everything!"

"I.. well, I supposed it was quite wonderful.." She said coyly, "I mean, it was just the royal palace and the kitchens.."

Tori shoved her playfully off the rock, "You know what I mean, Sha'lain'a. Truly, though, is it as beautiful as imagined?" She leaned over the edge, looking down at her. "I do not think I would ever have such a chance."

"It is." Sha'lain'a replied floating for the time being, "As beautiful as any tale would have it. There are so many things there- however my adventure there was cut short."

"How so?"

That's when Sha'lain'a lost her playful mood but became rather pensive instead, "I was wandering about, since Gob was talking to his lover-"

"You wandered around alone?"

"Well.. yes."

With a disapproving tone, Tori shook her head a little, "That was madness, you could have been jailed as a prowler or something like that."

"I thought I would be." She confessed, "A man came up to me when I was wandering down a particular hallway. He was rather handsome for his age, I suppose. I did not know until the moment I saw his ornaments that he was the king."

"No!" Her friend gasped, "The king? Was he furious? Oh, Sha'lain'a how did you get out without being hurt?"

"that is the odd thing about it." She tapped her chin, "He was not mad at all, rather he was curious. He wanted to know who i was and some silly things.. He wants me to come back again."

When Sha'lain'a looked at her friend, she wasn't sure what to make of Tori's expression. Astonished, for certain, maybe a dash of fear-but she could see that something else was there. Jealousy? She's not sure, but in truth, if she had her way, she would've gladly have traded the king's interest in her with Tori in a heartbeat. She wasn't that..interested in him at all and it unnerved her a bit that he was.

"I think he may have forgotten." She hurried on with her explanation. "I am not that important to remember over other things. Surely it was all a mistake and it will never happen again."

Something in her eased a bit seeing her friend take that explanation. Thank Neptune. Relaxing now, she and Tori turned their conversation to other things- such as the nomination for a lady-in-waiting to the Queen. It had many powerful families in a rush to push their females to the forefront of being chosen by Queen Atlanna. In this speculation, Tori had said that Pearl, Oy'Ria and Coral had more political clout and not to mention looks in their favor. Sha'lain'a speculated that E'line would be more likely.

In either case, their conversation wandered from that and onto many other subjects until a loud sound went off, signaling that mid-day class would start soon. Sha'lain'a bid her friend goodbye before she moved toward the Conservatory when she was intercepted by a strange blue octopus headed male. He was dressed in black, with a white sash and a gold brooch pinned on the right shoulder. He looked older than most people Sha'lain'a's ever seen. Thinking he was a teacher, here to scold her for being late, she swam a little closer to him to offer some kind of an excuse for it.

Neptune's beard, she wished she could just go off and swim the currents but instead, she smiled her most charming and hopefully disarming, smile, " Elder, I do apologize. I was just about to head to class now."

"Are you Sha'lain'a of Shayeris?" He asked her, disregarding her excuse. "I have a message for you from his majesty, King Atlan."

"King Atlan?" She blinked once, her eyes widened a bit more, "What would he want with a person like myself?"

He only shrugged, "I ask nothing of the king, for his counsel is his own. However, he requested that you should present yourself now. I shall lead the way, if you would be as so kind to follow me."

Swallowing, Sha'lain'a nodded but hesitated to go after the old one for a moment. She couldn't help but wonder- exactly what did the kid want with her?

* * *

AN:

First:

**AHARD**- I didn't mention it in the first chapter, but it's a mental health facility that's part of the Atlantis Health and Rehabilitation Department. Which is also part of a hospital. In the comics (older version) when Mera suffered a mental breakdown over the death of her son, she was admitted to the AHARD for treatment. It also functioned as a hospital during wars and such.

Second- **Ages**

Sha'lain'a is 16

Orin- 11

Orm- 10

This is based on how I calculated Sha'lain'a's age, using Kaldur as a fixed point. In order for Kaldur to be 16 in 2010, he would've been born in 1994. So, considering how old Manta is In season one (Greg says he's 37), it would mean in 1994, he was 21. So, I figured, that most DC couples are within the 2-3 age gap with 5 being the max for most. So, applying that to Sha'lain'a, I figured she'd be 35 in 2010 and 40 in 2015. Meaning she would've been at least 20yrs old when she had Kaldur in 1994. So the year of her birth would've been 1976.

Which means she's 5 years older than Orin/Aquaman (who's two years older than Mera. Orin was born in 1981, meaning Orm was born in 1982 and Mera in 1983).

So this is all taking place in: **1992.**

(sidenote: Black Manta was born in 1973, therefore at this point he'd be 19)

However for my purposes, I'm saying she was born in 1975, at the tail end of that year (so the following month became 1976.

((though if my math is off, it's because it's three am and i should be asleep.))


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Mah well. More stuffy stuff.

* * *

**3**

* * *

Sha'lain'a had to stop herself from looking around again as she followed the old one down a back passage way into the palace. He said his name was Opo'to and he had been serving the king for a great many years. Though that was all she got out of him. Eyeing him a bit, she wondered if he was related to some people from back home but the thought was disregarded as she was shown a door towards a somewhat spacious study. All kinds of nicknaks were placed on shelves and the desk made of stone had some maps on it as well as maps behind the figure of the king who was currently poring over some things on his desk.

"You majesty," Opo'to moved foward and bowed, "I have brought her as commanded."

"Thank you, Opo'to." He hadn't looked up yet but the tone was clear that the old one was dismissed.

Sha'lain'a felt nervous as Opo'to left her and the king alone with the doors closed securely behind him. She knew she couldn't escape and she wasn't knowledgeable enough to even think of how to do so. Instead, she remained still until the king finally decided to acknowledge her presence. He rolled up whatever scroll he was reading at the time and put it away on the shelf with others before turning to her. The smile on his face was supposedly welcoming, yet Sha'lain'a wasn't exactly reassured by its' presence. However, she offered a small smile back and hoped that whatever he wanted would be resolved quickly enough. It wasn't that she had more important things to do- it was just that the king gave off odd feelings that she couldn't understand at all or why his expressions worried a part of her. If anything, she just hated feeling so confused around him.

"I see you had no intentions of actually returning, did you?" He said casually, "I had to trouble poor Opo'to to fetch you."

She's startled by that but tried to find something to say, "I had lost track of time." She tried to stop herself from fidgeting, but it was no use. The atmosphere shifted too quickly for her to keep up or read him at all. "My friend was visiting and- "

"And you dared to forget an important appointment with the king of your kingdom?" He raised a brow, "That is a rather interesting way of putting it."

She shook her head, unconciously backing up a little, "Well, no, your majesty! It is just that my friend- I have not seen her in sometime and we..just got caught up in-"

"Conversation." He finished for her but it doesn't seem like he was angry with her. Sha'lain'a was unsure what else to do but try to seem as defenseless as possible. " Well, seeing as you are still quite young, I can forgive it for now- but in the future, Sha'lain'a of Shayeris, you should be more careful with your time and promises."

"Of course." She muttered but couldn't stop feeling the knot in her gut for anything in the world. "Your majesty, if I may be permitted to ask?"

"Anything."

"Why do you wish to see me?" Sha'lain'a looked right at him, wanting to know this above all else, "I am of no one of importance to anyone, sire, and further more I have no ties to any in high ranking or rank at all."

He considered her for a moment before moving past her towards the door, "I have taken the liberty of asking my wife to see you." He looked over his shoulder at her, "All will be answered in due time."

She turned and watched him glide out of the room and into the hall. Just what in the world is going on here? After a full minute of just being there, she suddenly realized she should've followed him.

"Neptune's beard!" She muttered and swam out to see which way the king had gone. It had only been a minute but the king of atlantis had disappeared around one of the many corridors of the palace. "Where..? Great, this is just perfection."

Heaving a sigh, her gills flared slightly in frustration as she finally swam down the corridor, looking around to see if anyone could help her find the queen. This was starting to feel like a strange test of sorts. At least that's what she thought after swimming around for a while. Sha'lain'a wasn't sure what this all meant but she was certain she was wholly sick of this game. If only she knew how to play...

"Orin!"

She stopped and saw two boys- eleven and ten respectively- dash out from one of the halls and began swimming around her with the blonde boy holding something in his hands. He then ducked behind her and looked over at the black haired by with a teasing grin.

"Too slow, Orm!" He said holding the glittering toy in hand, "Come on now, are you a guppy or are you a man?"

This obviously angered the black haired boy- Orm as he was called- as he lauched himself at Orin, and indirectly at her. "Give it back!"

"Wait-!" Sha'lain'a held her hands up trying to stop them both from using her as an object as part of their game, "What in the name of Neptune is going on here?"

"Who are you?" Orin looked her over as if he'd just seen her for the first time, "Never seen you before." While he was distracted, Orm took the chance to snatch the toy away from him, "Hey!" He glared at his brother but turned the look on her as if it was her fault, "I asked who you were!"

"And you?" She folded her arms frowning equally as much as him, "You are certainly rude for your age."

"Rude? How dare you! I am the heir and Prince of Atlantis!" Orin declared, "It is you who are rude for not even introducing yourself and showing proper respect!"

With her jaw set, Sha'lain'a wanted nothing more than to smack the boy upside his head, but felt that that could equal treason. In a mocking show, she 'bowed' to him, "Well, your highness, I am Sha'lain'a of Shayeris."

"Shayeris?" Orm muttered looking her over, "I have never heard of that place before."

"Not that it matters." Orin glanced at him still miffed, "Not like it is as important as Posiedonis."

"Not as important?" Even though she had to keep her tongue still when speaking with the king, Sha'lain'a found she had no such control when dealing with such an uppity prince, "Every city-state is important! People live there and they work hard to make you look good because you import all your fancy things from there."

"Like you would know?" Orin didn't like to be challenged and he liked less that this seemingly common girl would do so. "Your clothes are not even finely made! You are just a commoner. What would you know about imports or anything like that?" He sniffed and turned, "Come, Orm, I think we should go play else where."

"Commoner?" She needed to count to five before she did something really idiotic. "What would you know of anything of your people? Hm? What about you? How would you know about trading or anything like that?"

Even though she was sure he had heard her because Orm had looked at her, Sha'lain'a's words didn't seem to even reach the blonde haired prince at all as he and his brother left her alone.

Once again, she had to figure out where the Queen was and could only thank Neptune that a servant passing by knew of the Queen's whereabouts and had been nice enough to show her the way. There, Sha'lain'a found the beautiful woman sitting among her attendants. When the queen spotted her, she stiffened as the attendants were sent away and she was beckoned to come closer. She only waited a moment before going to the queen and bowing deeply to her.

"So, you must be the girl my husband has mentioned." Queen Atlanna began with a dismissive tone, "Hm, you look no older than a child, how old are you?"

"I am sixteen winters."

The queen, ever so beautiful, frowned even more with her dark blue eyes glinting in the dim lights, "Winters? Hm..I see then. Well, what is your schooling then? Tell me about your family."

Sha'lain'a looked up, still wondering why they would even want to know before she began telling the queen the lithany of her family members names. Starting with the ones she could remember from her father's great grandmother and her mother's grandfather, to her current familial status. In this, it was more than a lithany- it was known as a song of blood. Each family had a specific tune, almost musical in note, that would be sung to keep the procession and lineage clear. When two families would join, they would harmonize their own unique song to incoperate both harmonizies from their respective families. Considering Sha'lain'a's family had always been between traders and soldiers, her voice had to be strong and focrceful in certain places while also becoming coy in others. She didn't think she had the best voice in the family- no that honor was reserved for her parents and her cousin Ang'leri. Ang'leri was the daughter of her uncle, Am'mer, brother to her mother. She was also considered the most beautiful woman in Shayeris, even if Am'mer was viewed as a paranoid fanatic after Ang'leri's mother passed years ago. When Sha'lain'a had to sing that one, her tone loss it's hard edge and coyness, leaving only a slow sad progression through that branch. It was much the same when she went on about her father's sister, Lyn'fi and her cousin Turt'le over the death of the father of Turt'le.

When she was done, Sha'lain'a thought her throat would never heal from singing that much. She was sure she might have forgotten one or two people, but if it was true, the Queen didn't seem to notice or cared. She seemed to have nodded as if finding Sha'lain'a's lineage acceptable.

"I see. Well, you have an impressive military background then. I wonder, why is it that your family is not well known then?"

Sha'lain'a wasn't actually sure how to answer that. "I supposed when my father's father died in the last war that was had, that my Father lost all taste for military life beyond that. My brothers, however, seemed to be of a different mind."

"Yes, that is true. Both are in our service." The Queen commented but didn't look directly at her for some time.

"If I may, your majesty?" Sha'lain'a began nervously, "Can I ask why I am here? Not that I do not feel so honored to be in your presence!" She rushed that bit hoping to not offend her, "I am just curious as to what anyone would want with a person like myself."

"Hm?" Queen Atlanna raised a brow looking her over, "I see, King Atlan did not tell you the true reason, now did he?"

"True reason?"

The smile the queen had was not a pleasant one at all, "Yes, little one, the true reason you were brought here was to be a lady in waiting to me. Or rather," She left her perch and glided over to Sha'lain'a, getting close into the younger woman's personal space. Once there, the Queen tilted the teen's chin up, looking into the ever widening dark brown eyes. "You are to be his companion in all things but power and heart."

"W-What?" Sha'lain'a's too surprised to even move back at all or register anything beyond the idea of being a companion to the king. "I-there must be some mistake! I have only met him once before by chance, I did not think-!"

Atlanna chuckled softly and let her go, "Most do not, you would hardly be the first. Now then, I have made up my mind and your things shall be transferred here. Your new schooling will begin tomorrow. " she looked behind her, seeing the girl, clad in green loose clothing still floating in the same place as before. "We cannot have someone as uncultured in the ways of court to be exposed here so soon. At any rate, I shall send a maid to take you to your room."

This cannot be right.

Sha'lain'a couldn't even think straight even when the maid came and began blathering on about how lucky Sha'lain'a was to have gotten such a position. How fortune must be with her and how envious the maid was of her. All the teen could do was follow the chatty maid numbly to a wing in the palace that was reserved for those like herself. There weren't many, if any there. In fact, she was literally alone in this enormous place. When she was finally alone, she sat on the bed that was made up for the chosen one and couldn't even keep herself from crying at the situation she had found herself in.

Why? Why had he chosen her? Why did she have to be here?

As ungrateful as she sounded in her own head, Sha'lain'a wanted nothing more than to leave this place. The only thing that stopped her was the thought of her family and her brothers who served the royal family and her sister who wanted to continue her work. What would happen if she ignored it all and ran away home? What would happen to them? What could she really do but delay the inevitable?

In such a hopeless situation, she laid back on the bed and curled on her side as sleep dragged the emotionally exhausted girl down into the calming darkness of her own mind.

Perhaps when she woke, it would be nothing more than a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Er.. nothing much to be said here. And yes the family will be relevant later. And yes, Kaldur will appear much later.

yup, basically it.

mild trigger of sex scene (gods this is a first for a while. xD; )

* * *

**4**

* * *

Sha'lain'a woke up to a maid and two others that were in the room with her. She was a bit slow, trying to wake her mind up as she listened to them. She had been summoned by the king to attend to him. Her things, so they said, would be there in an hour or two, so in the meantime, she would be provided clothing. Numbly, she nodded and allowed them to dress her, even though it felt awkward to her. When it came to her hair, she turned, "I can do that."

"We are only here to help, my lady." The maid from before, struggled to not look exasperated at Sha'lain'a as the teen braided her own hair. "Please, allow us to do our job."

Sha'lain'a looked them over for a moment before saying sheepishly, "I apologize, I am not use to this or these kind of things." She sighed softly, "Tell me, what is your name?"

The maid finally smiled a little, "I am called Mae."

"Mae, that is a lovely name. I am-"

"We know, you are the Lady Sha'lain'a." Mae gestures for the other girls to leave but nodded for Sha'lain'a to follow. "You will learn that not much is unknown in the palace."

Sha'lain'a nodded, "I..see.."

With nothing more to discuss with the once chatty maid, Sha'lain'a was then given some food- which she hardly ate- and was escorted off to another room in the same wing. Puzzled by this, she glanced back at Mae for a long while before slipping inside the room. The room itself looked like a grander version of the one she stayed in. A Massive bed that could fit perhaps, a dozen or more people on it, and a huge engraving of a clam shell against the wall. It was flaked by rows of spiral columns.

And there,on the bed, sat the king of Atlantis, poring over some thing with a deep frown. He was dressed in a loose fitting robe without the crown and other accessories he worn before. He didn't seem to notice her yet, rather he muttered something under his breath that held nothing but frustration in the tone. It was only after he let the paper go, did he notice her there.

"I see, that outfit suits you well." He seemed eager to ignore the pile next to him in favor of looking her over. "As I thought it would."

Sha'lain'a was unexpectedly both pleased and embarrassed at the same time. The green top was accented with a line of gold around the edges and a pale green cut sleeves that extended from that. Though she wore a bikini bottom, it was overlayed with sheer green material that floated with her when she moved. Behind, tied at the top was the same material in a pale green shade there. Her hair, braided of course, had a gold band at the end. On her right wrist and ankle were golden bracelets. She tilted her head a little, showing the green chocker she wore, as she tried to peer at the pile on the bed.

"If you would prefer- I could come back at another time." She said.

"Nonesense." He beckoned her over then moved the items off the bed and on a shelf against the far wall, "I welcome the distraction."

"I see." She said finally settling on the bed, looking around a bit, "It is a lovely room."

"It was mine when I was a prince." He moved back and looked her over again, "You seem quite tense. Are you afraid?"

She didn't look at him, "...A little. I do not know why you want me here."

"Surely, Queen Atlanna has told you why?"

"She did." Sha'lain'a finally turned her eyes on him, "However, I..am at a loss on what I should do. I do not.. Know anything about being a companion to anyone."

His brows rose, "Has no one ever courted you before?"

She shook her head, "Many were often frightened of my brothers and father. My mother strikes an impressive figure and most flock to my cousin, Ang'leri, for she is the most beautiful in our city." She tired not to fidget but it was impossible. "I..well, I am not as lovely as any of them, so I do not understand why you are taken with me. "

"You are quite honest." He told her and reached out to tuck a loose strand behind her ear, "And of course you are lovely, most females your age are. However, there is something to you that I find a bit refreshing. It is not always about mating." He then laughed at her confused look, "Yes, yes, that is the point of our meeting, however, we can speak for a while instead. I wish to know more about you and your desires for the surface."

She hesitated for a moment, but then started off about why she wanted to be there. From there, the conversation wavered between that and other things, he even got a laugh out of her. After a while the tension began to ease out of her and she was becoming used to him being so close. Even a hand over hers didn't phase her much, if at all.

What caught her by surprise was when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her. She froze, not sure what to make of it, other than letting him. His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer against his body where she could feel that he certainly wanted her. When he breaks the kiss for a short moment, she breathed, her gills flared slightly underneath the choker. Her body is reacting before her mind could even catch up with what he began doing next to her. the top slipped off easily enough and he kissed down toward her breast, lips latching onto a pert nipple first. She's beneath him, laying on the matters as he toyed with her body getting soft whimpering sounds from her with each suck, nip and lick against the sensitive skin.

She felt entirely lost in this, with pleasure overriding everything else as she twisted and squirmed in his grasp, trying somehow to get more out of this. She hadn't thought that with another, it would feel like this.

When he pulled the sheer skirt and bikini off her, she felt instantly self-concious at it. It had been fine before but now..

"Relax." He muttered against her skin,"Just relax."

She closed her eyes and tried to do so. Even though her body hummed and longed for his touch, she could still feel the gnawing fear in the pit of her stomach when his hand devles between her legs. Biting her lower lip, she tried to relax more, letting him do what he wanted. After all, it wasn't like she didn't know- more like she had never had the experience herself. What he was doing- was new. With the exception of herself those rare few times, no one had ever touched her like that. She had gasped softly at the feel of his first finger slipping in and probing her until he eased the second one in. She wasn't sure what to grab onto aside from the bedding itself as his mouth seemed to travel further along her body.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down, eyes widening every second "Yo-your-!" but she couldn't get the words out as his lips fastened onto her, tongue delving as deep as his fingers had. She moaned, slipping her hand behind his head, lightly gripping his hair as her hips moved against him. All she could do was try to hold on as the sound of her own heartbeat rang in her ears and her body shuddered as she came, whimpering a bit. That felt.. it felt.. she couldn't help but lay back, her body feeling almost boneless, but the king was not done with her yet.

She still can't believe he had done that. The look on his face told her he was pleased by her reaction and highly amused by her at that. The robe was tossed aside now, he ran his hands along her sides, kissing up and between her breasts until he was at her lips again. This time, she at least responded, even if still tentatively. She found herself swept up in the rising passions again, her body pressing against him and hips grinding again asking for something-anything- to end that aching feeling that's building up again. Her leg instinctively slipped over his hip, wanting more.

The king only obliged, shifting and thrust in her. Her back arches and her whimper muffled by his lips. She had known that would happen, but it was still somewhat unexpected and a bit painful as she held onto him. He didn't say anything but he groaned against her lips, muttering something, but she couldn't focus on it. Instead, she tried to will herself to relax, she had to relax. After a moment, the entire thing was forgotten about as he kept thrusting into her. His breathing became uneven, harder, matching her own. The warm feeling- _the heat_ - that spread through her again. Her body moved against him of its' own accord and she completely forgot herself gasping 'Please' and 'More' between the moans. Like a vice, she held him to her when she came again, her nails dug into his back for the time being until spent as he was.

When he pulled away from her, she was still feeling the afterglow of the moment. Rolling over, she laid on her side and watched him as he got up again. She wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say. After all he had..well..

"I will call on you again." He said after slipping the rob on and tying the front. He glanced back at her and in spite of himself, he smiled. "Most assuredly it will be the same."

"The same?" She was surprised, she could both speak and at his casual attitude. "Is..this all I am for you?"

His brows rose, "Did you think otherwise?"

"But..?" It was as if she had been stranded somewhere by herself. "I thought.."

"Sha'lain'a." He sighed deeply, "You are just a royal consort for an important reason. The qualities I saw in you I would love for a child to have and they are intriguing- but this is all it will be. You are old enough to understand that, are you not?"

Her throat closed up but she only looked down, "Of course." Two words laden with emotion, "I..forgot."

"That is a good girl." He told her and picked up his papers, "I shall call on you again. Sleep well."

Once he was gone, she gave into the urge to cry- for the second time- and only held herself for now. Before, all this talk of being a companion and such, it was abstract. Nothing was real, but after this...

It was too real.

The door opened and Mae's green scaly head poked in, "Lady Sha'lain'a?"

"Mae?" Sha'lain'a rubbed her face, hoping the heat would go away and she pasted a smile on for her, "I suppose it would be too much to ask where a library would be?"

* * *

For two long weeks, Sha'lain'a found only the solace of her maid, Mae, to be of any comfort in this place. Her days found a weird pattern that she fell into without really noticing it. She had a tutor for her studies, as promised, and one for all the equittet she needed to learn to surivive being there. She had whatever clothing, books, and jewels she could ever wish for and more. The times the king called on her were frequent enough and she learned a few new ways in which she could pleasure the king, but for the most part he seemed content with what she was able to do well enough and at least he spoke with her about things. Sometimes confiding random things to her- such as the new seahorses have successfully foaled this season or that they needed to cut back harvesting some things yet he is worried because they were considered a delicacy to the high borns.

Though she was given all that and free reign of the palace, she missed her brother and friends more than anything else in the world.

For some reason, he was hardly around and her family has not contacted her yet, even though she had someone send a message to them. In a way, she felt more alone now than ever before.

What she hated the most, was attending the queen and her ladies for their daily meetings. It was more so for the ladies to try and impress the queen. Sha'lain'a thought little of them and by now, she believed they were completely like the girls from the Conservatory- no, they were like the girls from Shayeris Military Academy. Only they plotted to try and become more powerful than others. The only one that doesn't seem to even care was the occasional visit of the Queen's sister, the Priestess- Lady Atlena. Atlena looked less impressed with the rabble than Sha'lain'a felt. On this occasion, the woman sat to the right of the Queen, wearing the traditional garb of a Priestess- dark red short gown with a ornate golden belt around the midsection. Flowing sheer sleeves with a golden arm bracelets on both arms. Golden hair piled up on her head and held with a few small shells pinned to get it there.

Sha'lain'a thought she was beautiful really, but then again they both were. The conversation was over something she just didn't understand or had enough elegance to grasp and contribute. The women were talking about their respective families and how they were doing and how much they prided themselves on their children. She looked away, spying a school of fish swimming by at that moment. What she wouldn't give to be out there with them.

"And what about you, Lady Sha'lain'a?" A woman asked- the Lady Seri- smiled at her. "Are you thinking of children as well?"

Having cast a quick glance at the Queen, who had done nothing to interrupt this turn of conversation, Sha'lain'a sighed inwardly. She was alone in this, wonderful.

Putting on her best hopeless smile, she hoped that her expression would convey confusion at the entire matter, "Children? I.. well.. I would think so, of course."

"Really now?" Seri's accomplice and cousin, I'ren, spoke up and leaned closely in false earnest, "How many? Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

There's a trap somewhere in this, but for the life of her, Sha'lain'a wasn't sure what it was. Another stray look at the Queen and Atlena gave her nothing to work off of here. She looked down at her hands. One thing she did learn while living in this place was that people responded better when you seemingly appeared weaker. It worked on everyone. How would these sharks be any different?

"I do not know, my lady." She answered demurely, " I do not have the seeing eye as others might have. I cannot guess what is beyond my abilities to do so."

"Come now child." The oldest member of the group was a stately light reddish-brown skin woman with graying hair and sharp green eyes. She was known as Madame Reef, said to have belong to a very ancient line that could be traced all the way back to the days when Atlantis was above ground. Married to a general of the Atlantean army, she not only had the enviable marriage but the status on her own to back it up. Owning quite a few shops in the city and others, her children were the envy of the others in their circle as they all became statesmen of different city-states and wildly popular. One of her grandchildren had notierty all the way in the pacific. However, also clinging to this prestigious woman was the lingering rumors that they were purists that funded rebellious groups who wanted only pure and untainted Atlanteans to rule over anything. " We do not have all day to fish around for a simple answer."

Sha'lain'a wondered how badly this bothered the woman that she was there and that her purpose could 'pollute' the royal family, if she were so brave enough to say. In a strange way, Sha'lain'a couldn't help but feel something of pride well up at the thought that the king personally chose her over all the other pure girls- including Madame's granddaughter, Pearl. Still, she kept her eyes trained on her hands for the time being.

"I would take whatever I am given." She answered before looking up at them, "If the gods see it fit that I have a boy, then I should be glad. If I have a girl, I will be equally as glad." Her brows rose, curious as she asked, "Should we not be joyful when a child is successfully born into the world without problems?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the queen raise a brow and Atlena had a faint smile at the answer. So she did do the right thing...right? All this was so confusing to be honest and she thought learning the spells to find the correct shade of purple was a problem. This was pure insanity.

The Madame only stared at her for a moment longer before smiling a little, "That is good to know, dear. Though I must ask- have you been eating well?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, I hope I am not out of line to say this. But from a person that has birthed quite a few children, you look a mite small." Madame Reef said with an apologetic expression, "Perhaps you should eat a bit more? You are looking pale around the gills."

Sha'lain'a bristled a little, she knew an insult when she heard it- even if it was said politely as allowed. " I-"

"Our physicans are taking very good care of her." the Queen said, almost lazily as she gestured for another snack to be brought to them. "Unless, of course, you have doubts of this, Madame Reef? After all, the royal family has always taken care of its' own."

"Is she royal now?" Madame Reef appeared puzzled, "I had heard of no such annoucement- tell me, will there be a party in celebration of it? After all, not many of your truest subjects have met this enchanting girl, yet. "

"There will be, in due time." Queen Atlanna didn't even bat an eyelash at this, "We were allowing Lady Sha'lain'a to become accustomed to court life, as it were. It would be utterly heartless if we had tossed her out into shark infested waters without a single idea on how to deal with them."

Madame Reef smiled thinly, "Indeed, there are far too many sharks and not enough fish. Well, I do hope to see how this will turn out, my queen, for you and yours have always planned the best parties in the seven seas."

"I will take that as a compliment." Queen Atlanna finally rose from her perch, "Ladies, it has been a pleasure, as always. Perhaps we shall meet two days from now."

With that, the Queen and her sister were the first out. Sha'lain'a's head was spinning with what she had just heard as she followed them out. She even heard a snippet of the ladies' conversation as she paused by a pillar, partially hidden from view.

"Of all the nerve!" Seri huffed, "A title! On the likes of her? Oh, Madame Reef, why did you have to speak so to the queen!"

"As if she would ever bestow any sort of title on that impure harlot." Madame Reef sniffed, "Worry not, girls, soon that one will be out of the way and none would have to worry about such an atrocious mess again."

Swallowing, Sha'lain'a hurried off to catch up with the Queen and Atlena.

What in the name of Neptune had she just been a party to?

* * *

AN: Atlena is indeed canon, or at least in the old comics she is Atlanna's sister (Aquaman's Aunt) and she very much was a priestess who foretold of a prophecy which ultimately came true. (and yes it was about Aquaman). Here, she is still a priestess but she's got a few new interesting things.


End file.
